Telaraña
by Curlies
Summary: "Era como una araña. Tejió su red a placer, y la pobre víctima cayó en ella. Jamás podría zafarse y, tarde o temprano, la araña lo devoraría o lo dejaría para morir…" Kiku, quien siempre estuvo solo, finalmente encuentra a alguien en quién confiar, Alfred... Pero La Segunda Guerra Mundial era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Cómo cambiará su relación? Actualiza todos los días
1. Tejiendo su red

**HOLA! :D Gracias por pasarse a leer este fanfic.  
**

**Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos :c Pero, a cambio, actualizo cada día! :D**

**Tal vez más adelante se vuelvan un poco más largos. Por ahora tengo el problema de que no funcionan las teclas "r" y "y"... tengo que pegar las letras... Es algo molesto, me tardo mucho mas en escribir...  
**

**Bueno, basta de cha****rla, aquí les dejo el Capítulo 1 ^^**_  
_

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Mi país es hermoso._

_Es pequeño y aislado del resto del mundo… pero es realmente hermoso._

_La gente es amable, honesta, responsable. A veces hay disputas entre los diferentes clanes que rigen sobre las tierras, pero sólo los guerreros se atacan entre ellos, jamás dañan a los civiles inocentes. Ese es su orgullo, y admiro y aprecio mucho el honor que existe entre ellos._

_Pero últimamente el miedo comienza a invadir a la población. Los demás países comienzan a cambiar, y es hora de que lo hagamos también nosotros… pero, somos felices como está el país ahora… ¿qué pasará si los extranjeros comienzan a entrar? …¿Nos cambiarán?... ¿Cambiarán nuestra cultura? ¿Nuestra forma de ser? ¿Nuestros valores?_

… _¿Cambiarán al país que tanto luchamos por formar?..._

.

-Ehh, ¿así que tu eres Japón?- preguntó el hombre de ojos azules y actitud juvenil

-… Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Kiku Honda… represento a Japón…- le dijo el otro, nervioso –U-usted debe ser Estados Unidos…-

-Ah, dime Alfred- el susodicho sonrió

-… S-señor Alfred…-

-Urg, eso suena tan formal, me siento viejo, sólo dime Alfred- le tendió la mano

-…N-no puedo hacer eso…- dijo el otro, avergonzado de llamar a alguien de una forma tan familiar

-¡No te preocupes! Ya que, a partir de ahora, tu y yo estaremos juntos-

Y, en esa sonrisa despreocupada, Kiku logró ver la locura que invadía a aquél país y se arrepintió.

Ah… Japón estaba condenado a caer…

…_Era como una araña. Tejió su red a placer, y la pobre víctima cayó en ella… jamás podría zafarse y, tarde o temprano, la araña lo devoraría o lo dejaría para morir…_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Éste es apenas la int****roducción ^^**

******Me dejan ****review? :3 Pliiis? Es mi combustible pa****ra esc****ribi****r...**


	2. Sellando el trato

-Yo… no estoy seguro de esto…- dijo el pelinegro, temblando, una vez que habían entrado a la habitación

-Ah… es porque siempre estuviste aislado, ¿cierto?- le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios con ternura. El japonés se asustó por el acto tan repentino y lo empujó, alejándolo de él –No temas. Así es como los países sellamos los tratos- una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Kiku estaba completamente sonrojado y miraba hacia el suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Alfred se acercó a él de nuevo, en un segundo intento, lo tomó de la cintura y besó su cabello. Lo llevó hacia la cama.

-Sé que es tu primera vez… así que seré gentil…- le susurró sensualmente al oído

¿Y qué iba a saber Kiku, que siempre estuvo solo y aislado? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que lo que Alfred le decía acerca de sellar los tratos entre países era mentira? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Alfred le mentía y que sólo era una excusa para llevarlo a la cama?

No lo sabía, jamás lo sospecharía. Y Alfred estaba consciente de ello, era por eso que lo hacía.

Invadió sus labios, lo desnudó, lo tocó.

Acarició cada centímetro de su piel blanca y virgen. Exploró su cuerpo, lo hizo estremecerse, gemir de placer.

Y se abrió paso dentro de su cuerpo, no importaba cuanto el pequeño y débil cuerpo del japonés tratara de evitarlo, al final, ambos seres terminaron haciéndose uno…

… _Y cuando la araña lo atrape… lo devorara vivo. Lentamente, disfrutando de cada milímetro de su cuerpo…_


	3. Promesa

-¿Por qué haces esto…?- el rubio lo miró, dolido. Se paró de su asiento, exaltado, lo miraba desde arriba

La tranquilidad de aquél país, el silencio, era realmente incómodo para un hombre como él, y en estos momentos, más que nunca, era torturador…

-… Es lo que he decidido…- respondió el pelinegro, después de quedarse un rato viendo hacia su jardín

-¡Por favor, Kiku! ¡Ven conmigo, con nosotros! ¡No te hagas el aliado de esos alemanes! ¡Te lo suplico!-

-… Lo siento, Alfred… yo ya he tomado mi decisión. No pienso retractarme-

-… ¿Por qué…?-

-Porque esto es lo que mi gente desea-

-¡¿Lo que tu gente desea?! ¡¿Qué hay de lo que tú deseas?!-

-… Somos países, Alfred… como tales, nuestros pensamientos, nuestras decisiones, todo nuestro ser es influenciado por nuestra gente… Si no es así, ¿entonces por qué no te unes tú a nosotros?-

-…..-

-¿Lo ves?-

-… No quiero pelear contigo… No quiero…- lo abrazó

-… Yo tampoco lo deseo… pero tenemos que hacerlo…-

-Esta guerra terminará algún día…- lo miró a los ojos y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita negra –No importa que tan fuerte sea la batalla, no importa que tan dura, que tan dolorosa… cuando nos reencontremos, volvamos a estar juntos, ¿sí? Quédate conmigo por siempre…- le mostró un anillo

Kiku admiró el anillo durante unos segundos y rió

-… Por supuesto… Alfred…- y dejó que su amante lo pusiera alrededor de su dedo.

No podían estar juntos, y ambos lo sabían. Era un anillo, más no le estaba pidiendo matrimonio… eso era imposible… Sólo era una promesa. Era la forma en la que Alfred le prometía a Kiku que regresaría, que siempre lo seguiría amando sin importar que sucediera.

Lo besó con pasión, como ya era costumbre. Y Kiku, como siempre, ser dejó llevar por el otro, se entregó a él una y otra vez, y lo haría por siempre.

…Eso fue lo que se prometió a sí mismo al ver el anillo en su dedo anular… y era lo que se había propuesto cumplir cada vez que lo mirara. Que siempre amaría a ese hombre…

…_Pero, al final, no importa cuánto se haya tardado, que tan fuerte sea, o cuanto trabajo le haya costado a la araña tejer su red… ésta se deshacerá con la primera lluvia…_


End file.
